


The Doctor And His Intern

by Swamphed



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One sided fenro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swamphed/pseuds/Swamphed
Summary: According to his calculations, Gyro did not need an intern to screw things up. Certainly not this intern.That must have been a bad day, because his calculations weren't even close
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gandra Dee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Doctor And His Intern

**Author's Note:**

> Gandra wont be in too much of this, so if you're looking for a fic that focuses on her, this is not one

"I don't see why I would need help around the lab. I haven't had an invention turn evil in..."  
Gyro Gearloose counted out the weeks in his head  
"Two weeks"  
"Gyro..." sighed the old man next to him  
"Four days" Gyro grumbled  
Gyro Gearloose had always been a solo act. In his school years, he hadn't partnered up for most projects unless obliged. Sure, he hadn't exactly been the quarterback of the football team and especially not Prom King, but working alone had always been his will.  
Until May 7, 2018.  
Mr McDuck had clearly had enough of paying for repairs (and he was secretly concerned about Gyro's sleep schedule but nobody knew that and they didn't have to) and decided it was time to get an extra pair of hands in the science department. Sure, it would cost a little more, but he was Scrooge McDuck, he was willing to take a gamble. OK, that's not entirely true, he just figured that the new lad's salary would cost less than constant payments to damage control.  
Anyway, together they had narrowed it down to three possible candidates, based on efficiency, ability and competence (but unfortunately not annoyance, much to that of the doctor). A speedy young woman named Sara, a capable man called Josh with a limited speed range, and...  
Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera. Both efficient and smart, he did seem like the most qualified candidate, he was secretly Gyro's most hated. He was loud, he was annoying, not much else, but that was Gyro's only box to tick.  
Somehow, just somehow, Scrooge had managed to convince him that it wouldn't be all bad, resulting in one annoying phone call.  
_/\\____/\\_  
Fenton sat beside his m'ma when his phone began to buzz. Picking it up, he noticed that it was an unknown caller, yet decided to risk a scam call.  
He walked into the kitchen, hit accept and took part in what must have been the strangest call he'd ever taken  
_/\\____/\\_  
"Hello? I swear to god if he doesn't respond in three seconds, we're moving onto the next-"  
"Hey, sorry, it just sounded like you were having a conversation and I di-"  
"You got the job"  
An exasperated "Gyro, thats not how to answer the phone" could be heard from the other line before he heard the dial tone, leaving him in absolute shock for a full 30 seconds before he ran out from the room.  
"M'ma! I got it! I got the job!"  
"Let's hope you can maintain this one, mijo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter won't be up for a while, I have a lot of school work in ratio to ideas


End file.
